In general, the machines for supplying containers usually have a feed hopper wherein the containers are deposited in a disorganized manner either through manual or automatic means. Thus, containers are randomly contained inside the hopper, waiting to be collected for their subsequent transfer in an orderly manner to a subsequent step of processing or manipulation thereof.
Document EP1582484 shows a machine of these characteristics in which, once transferred, the containers are positioned according to a pre-established position thereof. To achieve the foregoing, said machine comprises an elevator that has horizontal blades longitudinally, where each of said blades is configured to collect a container from the hopper and lift it in a horizontal position to a transfer station. Said transfer station transfers the containers arriving from the elevator towards a positioning station, configured to leave said containers in a vertical position, supported on their base and leaving their neck at the upper end. The foregoing makes it possible for said containers to face subsequent packaging, screen-printing and/or labeling steps.
The main inconvenience of this type of machines lies in their supply capacity or work regime. That is to say, the number of containers it can supply per unit of time. Specifically, it is usual within the same work cycle for several blades not to be able to collect their corresponding container from the hopper, and therefore to be empty, which is mainly due to the random arrangement of the containers contained in the hopper and also due to the configuration of the blades itself. The consequence of the foregoing is that this type of machine is generally unable to achieve a desired or optimal work regime.
The present invention solves the aforementioned problem thanks to a configuration of the feeding means and the presence of an alignment station, which make it possible to increase said supply frequency, the foregoing with the maximum degree of reliability and security and without having to give up a simple and economical design that is easy to use and maintain.